This invention relates to a strain relief system for an electrical connector and more particularly to a strain relief system for individually clamping the conductors extending from the rear end of an electrical connector.
In helicopter operations, heavy duty ground leads are employed for supplying electrical power to the helicopter for start-up purposes after which the leads are disconnected from the helicopter. Female electrical connectors are connected to the ground leads which mate with male connectors connected to heavy duty leads on the helicopter for connect and disconnect purposes. The connectors in use comprise a housing having a flexible grommet located in the housing; a plurality of contact members supported by the grommet at the front end; and a plurality of heavy duty electrical conductors crimped to the contacts and extending through the grommet from the rear end of the connector. A thin spring retention clip is employed in the housing for retaining the contacts in the desired position. Although connectors of this type have been used for a period of time, they have disadvantages in that a load on the conductors or contacts may damage or destroy the thin retention clip, resulting in the contacts being displaced from their position or canted. This may occur during connect or disconnect operations or during installation of the leads on a helicopter.
Damage to the connectors can require a costly and time consuming repair operation, especially if the damage occurs to the connector on the helicopter. Strain relief devices have been employed, however, they have not been effective in preventing damage to the connectors. The devices which have been used are clamps or grommets which fit around or grip all of the wires as a bunch at the rear of the connector.